A simple hug
by kanameouji
Summary: light and L go to sleep but light cant sleep... why? read


"A Simple hug" LxLight fanfic

The computer monitor's glow of light reflected off against the detective's lifeless, black eyes, dark and weary from lack of sighs, as he scrolls down the information and evidence that he has read multiple times the previous night. He raises his free arm into a position that in which he pulls his thumb against his soft, creamy, pale lips and nibbles upon the thumb.  
" I just don't understand." He thought, "I'm not getting any closer to a break-through like this."  
The older detective's thoughts were cut off by a clanging sound of the rattling movement of the chain, bounding him and the younger Kira suspect, Light Yagami.  
Ryuuzaki, other wise known as L, shifts his eyes slightly towards the source of the rattling. Light meets the eye contact of the other man and sighs wearily.  
"Ryuuzaki," Light mummers gently. "It's getting a bit late once again, shouldn't we quit for the evening?"  
L glances at Light briefly and mummers something under his breathe before speaking again.  
"Fine then," he speaks. " To be honest, I must agree, I am feeling somewhat fatigued myself."  
L clicks multiple buttons onto his computer screen to save any data he has come up with for the past days. He stretches slightly, standing from his usual sitting position from his mobile chair, walking to the bed, laying next to the younger male, the chain rattling in the blank darkness, the only source of lighting coming from the glare of the computer monitors. Light eyes the other man's activity, his wide eyes locking onto the other's gaze.  
"What is it, Light-kun?" L questions, tilting his head slightly at the other's glare. "You've been looking at me for quite a while. Is something wrong, are you ill?"  
Light looks down slightly, biting down on his bottom lip softly, a flash of red fading from his cheeks.  
"It's nothing, Ryuuzaki."  
"I see," he mummers, almost unaudible. L turns his back towards the other man gazing upwards to the celing, scrolling his eyeballs, as if he were in deep thought, doing his best to fall asleep. The chain that rattles between them breaks a moment of silence.  
"Hmm?", L blinks and shifts his head, looking towards Light, who meets contact with him once again.  
Light looks at him back, gripping onto the sheets, pulling them up to his chest, seeming to look as if he was holding onto it for comfort, as a young child would in fright of a short thunderstorm.  
"I-It's nothing, Ryuuzaki, don't mind me."  
"Ah, very well then."  
Light could sense that unexplainable feeling into the depths of his heart once again. He could not really comprehend what he was feeling. Ever since he had been chained to the older detective, his previous feelings of mere friendship had transformed into an unexplainable feeling of attatchment, or in other words, love. Light cared deeply for the other male, as strange as it seemed to him, but it was true, no matter how many times he tried to deny it. His heart raced, his thoughts swarmed like angry bees in his mind, his hands shook, and his cheeks blushed, almost every time L would enter his thoughts. And over the time, these thoughts and feelings were screaming inside of him, desperate to set them free. Light was also somewhat serious about this as well, he wanted to pull L into a hug, at least for a few seconds, to satisfy his current desire. But, it was driving the man to the point were, he wanted to break those feelings free, to release them, And that's exactly what he wanted to do, he decided he had the courage enough to show Ryuuzaki how he felt. Light reached out to L slowly, his arms trembling and his heart racing at the speed of sound. Wrapping his arms around L's body, he pulls L close against his body, resting his head against the back of L's neck, burrying his head into Ryuuzaki's soft, ebony hair, breathing in his unique scent. L is a bit alarmed by Light's action, his eyes growing wide and his concentration of thought broken.  
"Light-kun," Ryuuzaki whispers like the invisible wind. L felt his cheeks flush, this being the first time that anyone has shown any kind of affection toward's him. Ryuuzaki had acutally had been in love with Light the moment he had himself chained to him. For some reason, it was if Light had really cared for L, but the change of attidude was alarming him as well. Putting his feelings of suspicion away, he had grown closer to the other man. L felt his heart race faster, having Light so close to him like that, the other's hands pressing firmly against his stomach to bring him closer.  
"L-Light-kun," he whispers gently. "Wh-What are you doing?"  
Light blinks, his cheeks growing even redder and brighter, as he reluctantly answers. "I-I want to h-hold you," he mummers. Light shyly hugs L tighter and closer to him, as if a mother sheilding her child from danger. L turns his body so that he is facing Light, he smiles gently as Light wrapped his arms against him, bringing he head against Light's chest.  
"Can you hear it?"  
"What am I hearing?"  
"My heart. The heartbeats, Ryuuzaki."  
L heard them loud and clear, like drums beating into the silence. He smiles and takes Light's hand in his own, pressing it to his own chest.  
"Can you feel it?"  
"Y-Yes Ryuuzaki, I can. And I never want them to stop."  
L smiles, almost so moved by Light's words, he could have lost control of his emotions and cried. A shade of red creeps over both of their faces as L places his hands firmly on Light's shoulders, leaning in and pressing their lips together softly. As the kiss breaks off ,the two stare in awe of each other in each other's arms. It was one of those nights were L was able to sleep peacefully, each man keeping the other in their thoughts and dreams.

-Fin-


End file.
